


Gravity between us

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just all the fluff you can imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: Ever since he’d swapped his silver rings for the gold ones on his left hand — and quite honestly, even before that — David delightfully settled into the idea of him and Patrick creating a life together. So much of it had already blended seamlessly, from the store, to their relationships with their families, to the time they spent navigating how to build trust and break down walls and make room for something bigger. The physical space they shared would just be another pin in the map.Or, a little moment of domesticity and sweet kisses.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 201





	Gravity between us

**Author's Note:**

> basically, blee posted [this fan art](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/189564971526/margesimpsoni-just-think-theyre-neatjpg) and i immediately saw the scene in my head. so i wrote a thing. thank you to blee for the stunning inspiration. we are not worthy. 
> 
> thanks to the sweetest [dee](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/) for taking a look at this for me!
> 
> title from ben platt's "temporary love"

David was settled on Patrick’s bed, laying on his stomach and scrolling through their new vendor Shawna’s Instagram page. When he had arrived at the apartment half an hour earlier, he was surprised to find it empty, only to look at his phone and read a recent text from Patrick explaining that he was running late for their dinner plans. So David decided to slip off his shoes and make himself comfortable while he waited.

He was in the middle of a deep dive of Shawna’s wife’s profile — she had been tagged in a photo from their anniversary, and she just so happened to be a photographer, which led to David innocently clicking on her page and getting distracted by the most recent wedding portraits she’d posted — when he finally heard the front door open and Patrick walked in. 

“Hi, honey,” David called out.

“Hey. How was the meeting?”

“Good,” he replied. “She’s gonna stop by on Monday to work out details. Plus, her wife is a wedding photographer.”

David held out his phone to show Patrick the photos he’d been swiping through, but much to his dismay, when Patrick walked over, he took David’s phone and locked it. “David,” he said, his tone warning and his face annoyingly close to not be kissing him. “We’re supposed to be taking a break from wedding planning today.”

“It was unintentional!” David tried to argue.

Patrick merely squinted and quipped, “Sure.”

“Look, Shawna wants to sell frames in the store and literally  _ all  _ of her sample products were using her wife’s photos. How was I supposed to get around that conversation?”

Patrick supplied another challenging look.

David sighed. “Fine.” He picked up his phone again. “The wedding planning break can start when dinner gets here, okay? I promise.”

Patrick’s chuckle reached his ears, and so began the familiar soundtrack that accompanied Patrick’s after-work routine; the clatter of keys being placed on the kitchen counter; the subtle  _ plink _ of metal as he placed his travel mug in the sink, even though he’d likely already rinsed it out when he was done with his tea that morning; the soft patter of his socks across the floor after he slipped off his shoes and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands — a habit his mother conditioned into him as a kid, when he would come home for dinner after playing baseball with the neighbors and wasn’t allowed to do absolutely anything until he cleaned himself up. It was all so conspicuously and unmistakably  _ Patrick _ that even with his attention focused elsewhere, David could easily anticipate his fiancé’s next move. 

The simple moment of domesticity ignited a pleasant warmth in David’s chest. He gladly welcomed it. Even though he and Patrick weren’t living together yet, there were so many moments like those that confirmed his predictions about what it will be like when it finally did happen. He already had a key to Patrick’s place — he gave it to him a few weeks after moving in, assuring David, “ _ I want you to be here, and I want  _ you _ to want to be here. _ ” — but it was more than that. It was more than a key on a ring. It was more than a name on the lease. Ever since he’d swapped his silver rings for the gold ones on his left hand — and quite honestly, even before that — David delightfully settled into the idea of him and Patrick creating a life together. So much of it had already blended seamlessly, from the store, to their relationships with their families, to the time they spent navigating how to build trust and break down walls and make room for something bigger. The physical space they shared would just be another pin in the map.

Before getting too wrapped up in his thoughts about the future, which would inevitably lead him into thoughts about the wedding, which he regretfully but earnestly promised Patrick would be off limits for the rest of the night, David leaned on his side and rested his head in his hand, opening Instagram again. He clicked through Ted’s Instagram story. With trepidation, of course. The other day he had posted a photo of a tortoise that said “ _ I’m having a shell of a good time here _ !” and David’s eyes threatened to roll out of his head. Unfortunately, Ted was entirely too predictable; the next post David saw was a selfie captioned “ _ Why take the L when I can take the Dar-WIN?” _ He sighed and closed the app, wondering if there was a way he could somehow institute a “no puns” policy the day of the wedding. Patrick would argue there would be no way of enforcing that, but he considered brainstorming something with Stevie.

Suddenly, David was startled out of his thoughts when he looked up to find Patrick in front of him, climbing onto the bed. Without a second thought, David responded quickly to Patrick’s presence, so in tune to the give and take of their bodies. His arms bracketed David’s body and he straddled one of David’s legs, fitting himself on top of him like a piece of a puzzle. David easily steadied himself with a hand on Patrick’s shoulder and pulled him closer, dropping his phone and gripping the arm of his blue button down as their lips met sweetly. 

It was the kind of kiss he felt down to his toes. The kind of kiss that, rather than stealing the air in his lungs, filled each breath with a stunning clarity. He sunk into it, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck and allowing the weight of his body to ground him in the moment. All of the scattered energy and anticipation that had been wracking his brain all day slowly started to dissipate. David’s lips curved up against Patrick’s as he welcomed the tender embrace, his head swimming with unbridled gratitude.

Patrick pulled away from the kiss but stayed close. His eyes fluttered open and his mouth curved up in the type of smile David knew was a mix of sweet and teasing. He had spent more time than he’d care to admit cataloguing Patrick’s different smiles. The more they got to know each other, the more David discovered how to read Patrick. And more than two years later was certainly enough time to decipher the particular gleam in his eye and close, radiant energy meant Patrick was fully in the moment and ready to play. 

“Hi.”

“Hi,” David returned breathily around a smile of his own. “What was that for?”

Patrick shrugged and gave David one more quick, soft kiss. “Missed you today.”

David scrunched his face at that. “Okay, I know you’re trying to be cute, but I saw you when I dropped off lunch this afternoon.”

“Are you saying you  _ didn’t _ miss me today?” Patrick asked, nosing along David’s jaw, up to his ear.

“No.” 

Patrick responded with a disgruntled noise and then lightly pressed his lips to David’s cheek. “No, you’re not saying that?” He moved across to David’s other cheek and dropped a kiss there as well. Then another on the side of his neck. “Or no, you didn’t miss me?”

David threw his head back and let out a half laugh, half groan. “Oh my god, Patrick.” He rested his hands on Patrick’s chest and pushed lightly. “Please stop.”

Patrick relented with a laugh and climbed off David. Before he could get too far, David sat up and held onto his hand to keep him at the edge of the bed. Patrick stood between David’s legs, raising an eyebrow as he took a rare moment to look down at David from a higher angle. 

David kissed him again, capturing his lips gently. The moment was slow and deliberate; he needed Patrick to understand. When he pulled away, he ran his hands up and down Patrick’s arms and quietly added. “Would you make fun of me if I told you I miss you even when you’re right here?”

There was a gleam in Patrick’s eye when he replied, “Yes.” 

“Hm,” David hummed in reply, reaching up to hold Patrick’s face in his hands. He pulled him closer, leaning in so that his breath was ghosting over Patrick’s lips, but just before he completely closed the distance between them, David shook his head minutely and whispered, “Incorrect.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my pals who supplied me with some stellar ted puns. honorable mention to one that got cut: “hello my tortie, hello my darwin, hello my blue-footed gal” 
> 
> come yell about s6 with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bwayfool) and [tumblr!](http://jessx2231.tumblr.com/) (but if you bring any spoilers i will end you)


End file.
